


Predator and Prey

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: Soulmates with Pets [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: The bond between soulmates' pets can be so powerful that creatures that are naturally foes are close companions





	Predator and Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fic nobody wanted
> 
> I know I promised some Michemil but I got inspired T_T

Azarina had made a grave mistake. She'd been fighting with her hatchmate Verdino and flown away in a fury. Bad idea. She had never flown far from home and was lost in the woods. She wanted to be back with her owner Sara, she wanted head-scratches. 

Sara was whirling around the house trying to find her beloved blue parakeet. Finally realizing her pet had gotten out of the house she grabbed a coat and shoes intend on hunting down Azarina and bringing her home.

Azarina finally got to her feet and stretched out her injured wing. She'd broken it when she'd crash-landed on the ground. There was a rustling of brushes behind her and she whipped around terrified spotting a cat coming out of the bushes. 

Nakita looked at the blue-feathered bird inquisitively. She moved closer to the bird noting its obviously broken wing as she closed the distance. Nakita circled the creature who spun around to keep an eye on her. She sometimes hunted wild birds and brought them home to her owner as trophies.

Azarina's heartbeat began to speed up enough to make a hummingbird jealous. She saw the cat's muscles tensing up to pounce on her, resignedly closed her eyes and waited for death come. But the sharp claws and teeth she expected did not come. Instead Azarina felt something rough ruffling her feathers. 

Nakita began grooming the parakeet though she did not know why. She pulled the bird closer and gently pinned it down with her as she continued grooming. Nakita started to purr softly as the bird relaxed in her hold. She finally calmed the parakeet enough to find out why they were out in the woods.

Azurina felt very safe with the cat though she didn't know why. They exchanged information and Nakita offered to help Azurina get home. Climbing onto the cat's head the parakeet was careful not to dig her talons into anything but fur.

Nakita trotted out the woods with Azurina riding on her head. She made her way up onto a porch and scratched at the front door before it opened and her owner Mila looked down at her fondly.

"Well hello my little huntress what have you brought me today" Mila said kneeling down. She watched the blue parakeet hop off the her cat's head before scratching behind the feline's ears. She reached out to scratch the bird's head as well and received kissy sounds in response to her scratches.

Azurina kissed the offered fingers and closed her eyes contently. It wasn't until the human touched her injured wing that she protested. The human lifted her up and carried her inside setting her on the kitchen counter and disappeared.

Mila noticed the parakeet's injured wing and went to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. Returning to the kitchen she carefully examined the bird's wing before wrapping it with gauze. She wasn't very sure what parakeets liked to eat and carried the bird over to the fridge. "See anything you like?" She asked the bird.

Azurina hopped off the human's hand and investigated the contents of the before grabbing at an apple. She attempted to drag it but it proved too heavy. The human assisted her by setting the apple on the counter and cutting it into manageable slices for her to consume. She looked down at Nakita who began to mewl insistently.

Nakita pawed at Mila's leg and meowed, she was hungry too! She half-considered running off and trying to con one of the neighborhood dogs out of their food. However it didn't come to that as her owner grabbed a can of wet food and popped it open for pouring it out into a dish for Nakita to eat. 

Mila sat down on a stool and watched the pets eat. After they finished she intended to take the bird to the vet so she could be properly checked out and her broken wing put into a cast. Mila also wanted to reunite the parakeet with her owner. Finally the bird had finished her apple slices and Nakita had finished her wet food. 

Nakita saw Mila scoop Azurina up and carry her outside. Curious she followed her owner to the car and hopped in. Curling herself protectively around the parakeet as the engine was revved up. They drove for a good ten minutes or so before the car was parked and Mila unlocked the doors.

Mila scooped up her cat and the bird and carried them inside the veterinarian's office. "Excuse me, my cat brought home an injured bird. It looks to be somebody's pet" she said at the front desk before being told to sit and wait. She sat nervously petting Nakita's head before a young gentleman walked in. There was a green parakeet riding on his shoulder. She took no note of him until the parakeet screeched.

Verdino screeched like a banshee at the sight of his sister. He bit his owner's ear to get his attention. Once he'd gotten Michele's attention he pointed with his head at the injured Azurina sitting on a red-haired woman's arm.

Michele's eyes widened at the sight of the blue parakeet and rushed over to the red-haired woman. "Hey! Where did you find her?!" he asked accusingly at the woman. 

Mila folded her arms and frowned at the rude man. "None of your business bucko. My cat brought her home and I couldn't leave the bird helpless" she said sharply. Hearing her name called she stood and walked to the door that led to the back where the veterinarian Dr. Lee waited.

Michele couldn't believe the gall of the woman (of course ignoring how impolite he'd been to her first of course) to talk to him like that. He had to force himself to breath slowly and calm himself before calling Sara to tell her that Azurina had been found.

Seung Gil inspected the bird's wing, unwrapping the gauze Mila had put on beforehand. He deduced that an x-ray would be needed to confirm but he was fairly certain the bones in the wing were all broken. For today all that could be done is wrap the bird's wing up again. 

While Azurina was being checked out Nakita remained in the waiting room and chatted with the clinic's semi-residential therapy dog Mocha. She unloaded her concerns on the dog who was happy to sit and listen with her tail awagging. 

After receiving Michele's call Sara rushed to the veterinarian's office but there was little she could do but sit and wait. A cat jumped into her lap and kneeled her leg gently. Sara pet the cat in an effort to calm her nerves which worked. Soon the cat was dozing and purring in her lap.

Nakita purred happily in this stranger's lap. After dumping on Mocha it felt extra good getting petted. She opened an eye when the door to the back opened and Mila walked out with Azurina on her shoulder. She heard the human she was sitting gasp loudly. 

Mila made her way over to the woman sitting with Nakita in her lap and sat next to her. A sudden feeling of shyness overcame her and she mentally noted how pretty the other woman was. "Um, that's my cat sitting on you" she said finally.

Sara felt an unusual amount of timidity filling her up when the lovely redhead woman sat next to her. "Oh sorry, erm you have my bird on your shoulder" she answered back. The two women fumbled trying to get the pets swapped back but ended up tangled on the floor with Mila on top of Sara.

"If my brother saw us like this he'd totally yell at you about taking advantage of me" Sara said giggling looking up at Mila.

Mila's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment but she spoke all the same "So is this an inappropriate time to ask you if your single?"

"Only if your trying to ask me out. The answer is yes" Sara said reaching up to caress Mila's hair. Nakita and Azurina waited with baited breath for what would happen next and let small triumphant meows and squawks when their owners ended up kissing.

The END


End file.
